All about the aliens
by xXxnightstarxXx
Summary: what if t'pol was with trip and captain archer when the aliens of rigel x boarded enterprise in episode "these are the voyages" this is my very first star trek enterprise story so be nice : hope you like
1. the three of them

**All about the aliens **

_Summery = what if T'pol was with Trip and Captain Archer when the aliens of Rigel x boarded enterprise in episode "these are the voyages"_

_Chapter 1 = the three off them_

_Trip and captain archer had just come out of archer's quarters and were now chatting away about the last ten years while walking down the corridor to the turbo lift._

"_Commander, captain" came a very familiar voice to both of them. They stopped and turned to see the beautiful Vulcan of enterprise quikly walking to catch them up._

_*Over the past ten years T'pol had become more comfortable around humans and had even picked up some human traits mostly from trip. She had even been known for using some of her emotions more and more as time went on, T'pol could still be annoying but you could never judge her loyalty for the ship and its crew. T'pol would probably give her life if it meant keeping enterprise and her crew safe.* archer thought while waiting for her to catch up. One quick glance over at trip and could tell that he was thinking about the last ten years with T'pol. *They did always have more memories together than most of the crew*_

"_T'pol we have known each other for ten years I think we can call each other by our names" archer said with a smile across his face._

"_As you wish ca… john, archer?" T'pol frowned a bit confused. Archer gave a smile as he laughed _

"_John is just fine" he and trip turned and started to walk down the long bleak corridor again. All three walked down the empty corridor in a comfortable silence. Trip was the first to break the silence as he always had been._

"_So T'pol what are you going to do when we get back to earth?" he said with one of his famous grins._

"_Well comma… trip I got a message from… from someone from Vulcan, saying that their mother had just died" she spoke softly with a hint of sadness in her voice as if she was remembering her own mother dying in her arms. _

"_So I thought I might go back to Vulcan and give him some support" trip could see the pain and confusion in her eyes. Pain from her own mother dying in her arms and the confusion from not knowing why he had sent a message to her. Trip could still sense T'pol even thought the bond was week he could still sense her inside his own head. But he could always read her like a book._

"_Him?" trip asked while trying to work out who it could be. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the only Vulcan that really knows about her and her emotional side. KOSS_

"_Koss" he seemed to scream. Both Archer and T'pol jumped and turned to face him at his loud voice._

"_Koss, Koss as in you ex husband who made you marry him Koss?" his voice a bit quieter but still he was shouting. T'pol eyes were staring straight into his crystal blue eyes._

"_Yes commander Koss and when my mother died he as you would say "divorced" me and just because I didn't want to bond with him doesn't mean that I didn't appreciate his company. Also he did not make me marry him it was my choice"_

"_But he did make you marry him"_

"_HIS MOTHER JUST DIED" she screamed at him. Way out of character for her even for her emotional moments. Both men just stared at her. They didn't know what to say._

_T'pol took a deep breath and quietly spoke_

"_sorry captain, commander, that was illogical of me… if you would excuse me" Archer nodded, as she was about to go for the turbo lift, three aliens from rigel x walked out demanding that one of the show them were Shran and his daughter were._


	2. with the aliens of rigel X

_Chapter 2 = with the aliens of rigel x_

"_What makes you think that we will blow up you ship" one of the aliens said pointing his gun at Archer while the others pointed theirs at trip. The three aliens suddenly saw T'pol standing behind trip._

"_Well hello there aren't you a pretty little Vulcan." the alien who had been speaking said, most probably the captain. Moving past trip and stopped in front of the T'pol and lifted his hand to stroke her face. Still having a bit of an emotional time flinched._

"_Get your hands of off her you filthy little…"_

_At that point the captain had turned from T'pol and had rammed his gun into trips face. There was a small line of blood dripping from the side of trip's temple and mouth. The captain was angry now._

"_Who is the captain of this ship" he barked. Before trip or archer could say anything the Vulcan had already spoken._

"_I am and I would appreciate it if you would not hit my crew" T'pol spoke now regaining most of her control_

"_you're the captain shame that I was really looking forward to getting to home you, oh maybe we can still get to know each other" the captain of the alien species had a massive grin on his face which made the three enterprise crew sick to there stomach. The other two aliens had moved to keep trip from punchin their captain in the face._

"_T'pol what are you doing" archer spoke what both trip and himself were thinking._

"_archer I am trying to get my ship and her crew out of trouble, also I am your captain and would like to address me as such" archer narrowed his eyes while looking at her. Then it hit him exactly what she was planning. His eyes widened, should he let her do this? He would loose a best friend and what would it do to trip. He knew they both had feelings for each other still, even if they choose not to act on them._

"_Oh, I am sorry captain" trip stared at archer in horror._

"_John, what the hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_Trip I am doing what our captain says" trip and archer started to argue about what archer thought he was doing. T'pol could tell the aliens from Rigel x were running out of patients. The captain still staring while the other two were really trying hard to keep archer and trip from starting a brawl. So T'pol walked up past the captain, up to archer and trip, put one hand on archers shoulder and the other on trips. She looked both of them in the eye and simply is illogical to argue, I am going to show them" T'pol then put slight pressure on the pressure points of their shoulder to render them unconscious. _

_T'pol turned to face the captain._

"_It would be in everyone's best interests if you would follow me. And at that T'pol walking down the corridor followed by the three aliens of rigel x_


	3. the Explosion

_Chapter 3 = the explosion_

_T'pol led the aliens to a small room that she identified as a com station. She disconnected a relay from inside a large wall panel and climbed up to another panel in the ceiling. T'pol removed a relay from inside the panel she turned to face the aliens of Rigel x and stated calmly _

"_It was illogical to assume that I would show you wear Shan and his daughter were" T'pol connected the two relays_

"_what the…" a massive explosion destroyed the relay station walls. The screaming alien criminals from rigel x were thrown into the air and landed on their backs into the corridor outside. Where they laid motionless. _

_With smoke from the explosion circulating in the air. Archer and trip regained consciousness. After they acquired their bearings, the both ran to the relay room to be greeted by a badly burned and unconscious T'pol._

_Archer looked down in horror, trip was angry now._

"_how could you do this?" he shouted punching archer in the arm_

"_I don't think this is the best time"_

"_trip you call phlox tell him Im bringing her" archer was about to bend down and pick T'pol up but trip pushed him out of the way._

"_no you do it Im takin her" at that he bent down scooped T'pol up in his arms and legged it down to sick bay. Archer sighed and walked over to the wall com._

"_archer to phlox"_

"_go ahead captain"_

"_trips on his way down with a burned T'pol, stand by" with that archer ran to catch trip up._


	4. in the mind

_**thanks for still reading it : ) sorry about my chapters there a bit small but anyway I hope you like the story : ) **_

_Chapter 4 = in the mind_

_Both trip and archer stormed into sickbay and put T'pol onto the bio bed. While phlox desperately worked to save T'pol, Trip and Archer just stood their not knowing what to do. _

_T'pol turned her head to face archer._

"_John… I apologise for using the Vulcan grip on you and trip." T'pol wheezed while gasping for air. He tried to smile but it just seemed to come up as a very false sympathetic smile._

"_Its ok T'pol when you get up on your feet I can punish you for it" john whispered trying to joke._

"_she needs to be put onto the chamber bed" trip picked T'pol up carefully trying not to course her more pain and carried her to the chamber bed, before putting her down he whispered in her ear._

"_Please, please don't leave me." he gave her unburned ear a quick kiss then placed her onto the bed. If anyone saw they chose not to say anything. After a whoosh of the bed T'pol was in the chamber._

_After about a minute the room went from sickbay to a greyish white room. Trip was looking around the space in confusion._

"_What the… this hasn't happened in years." suddenly trip noticed this small figure lying on the floor, just then he realised it was T'pol. As fast as his legs could handle he ran over to her burnt body, bent down and placed a hand on her face. Gently caressing her face with his thumb he whispered._

"_T'pol hunnie wake up"_

"_T'pol wake up" he spoke louder shaking her a little._

_Suddenly T'pol shot open and instantly trip could see the pain and discomfort in her eyes._

"_T'pol is you ok?" he knew it was a stupid but he knew he had to keep her awake and talking._

"_Trip?" was all T'pol managed to stammer out._

"_Yer T'pol im here" he gave her a quick smile before checking her injuries. She had burns all over her body. Her uniform was burnt and ripped from the impacted of the explosion and in some places it had even been burned onto her skin. Some places he couldn't tell were the uniform started and her skin stopped. He couldn't stop himself from wincing._

"_Trip what are… you are doing here" she spoke through gritted teeth. Trip sat down and carefully placed t'pol's head on his lap._

"_I don't know this is your mind" putting on a brave face for his T'pol._

"_Trip… trip im… im dying"_

"_Ah, T'pol you're not dying, and you know what you just saved enterprise and her crew" he spoke softly while stroking her hair. T'pol tried to smile but the pain was too much._

"_Im going to miss you trip" _

"_No your not cuz im gonna be here when you get better. You are getting better" they both knew she was going to die but neither of them wanted to face that fact._

"_Anyway T'pol I wanna talk to you about using that Vulcan grip on Me." offering one of his famous trip grins. His smile suddenly faded as T'pol screamed out in agonising pain._

"_T'pol?"_

_She held onto her stomach as her body curled in on its self as a spider does when it's in pain._

_Trip got back on his knee's and put a hand on T'pol side. Her flesh still hot from the burns._

"_It's gonna be ok T'pol" he was about to get up and find away out of her mind when he felt her had grip his wrist_

"_Please trip please stop the pain, it hurts so much" he couldn't bare to watch her in so much pain he just wanted to take it all from her. She looked so vulnerable. _


	5. back in sickbay

_**Another short chapter sorry**_

_Chapter 5 = back in sickbay _

_Trip turned round to find himself back in sickbay standing next to archer. Wasting no time he pointed to the imaging chamber T'pol was still lying in and screamed. _

"_Get her outta there she's in so much pain!"_

_Archer gave him a confused stare but he knew phlox didn't need to be told. Both archer and trip turned at the sound of a high beeping._

"_Phlox?"_

"_t'pol's vitals are dropping, captain, commander tucker you need to exit sickbay and let me do my job"_

_Phlox spoke in haste while rushing around sickbay then back to T'pol._

_Trip tried to protest but archer grabbed his arm and dragged him out. When they had got out archer finally spoke calmly._

"_Trip you won't be any help standing in there…" pointing to sickbay "in phlox's way will you"_

"_But john"_

"_No buts"_

_Half an hour later the beeping had stopped and all was quiet. *That had to be a good sign right?* Phlox came out with smudges of green blood on his hands and jacket *that must mean he had to take T'pol out of the chamber* trip thought as his gut started to hurt *something's wrong, you could never tell from phlox's face if something was wrong or not. The only time I had seen pain in his eyes was when Elizabeth was dieing in sickbay* trip was knocked out of though by archer's voice_

"_Phlox?"_

_Phlox didn't speak he couldn't, he tried but nothing came out so all he did was shake his head._

_T'pol was dead!_


End file.
